


Removal

by JustAnotherWhumper



Series: Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, Prompt 4: "No! Stop!", Seraphim, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2018, Wing removal, trophy hunting (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWhumper/pseuds/JustAnotherWhumper
Summary: The blood was pooling around him, soaking through his shirt and dripping onto the floor beneath him. He curled and uncurled his fingers, trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare, trying to make the pain stop. They are gone. They are gone, they are gone. He thought frantically. My wings are gone, I’m going to die alone in this place. They took my wings, they took my wings, they took my wings… THEY TOOK MY WINGS.





	Removal

He woke up in a dark room. The wet stone floor pressing into his battered body as his vision cleared. Pushing himself up onto his hands, he slowly stood up to get a better look around the room he was now trapped in. A small beam of light drifted down from a grate in the ceiling, providing a good look at the ground below him as he realized that the wetness was blood. Lots of it. Puddles were strewn around the floor, along with feathers of different colors and sizes sitting in them. His heart sank as he realized the gravity of the situation he was in.  _ No. no,  _ he thought, standing up to his full height. The grate was high above him, but that was no problem for a Seraphim like himself. He smirked as he unfurled his beautiful white wings, rare for a Seraphim to have a pure color, usually they had a mix.  _ Why would they trap me in a place without locking my wings? No matter. I’m surely not complaining.  _ Back stretching, he flapped once, twice, and started to ascend to the top of the room. That was a mistake. As soon as he got about 4 feet off the ground, they descended upon him. Doors on all sides of the room flew open and strong ropes wrapped around his wings, arms, neck and legs. Harsh hands grabbed the ropes and thrust him onto the floor again, his face slammed down onto the ground, cracking his nose as he was dragged back. He flapped his wings wildly while using his hands to desperately crawl away from his captors. It was no use. Hands gripped his legs and arms while others spread his wings wide, holding them open despite his manic flapping. He heard yells of “Hold him down! Clamp his wings! I wanna talk to to the fuck.” He groaned as he was  was grabbed by the hair and into the view of a dingy looking man smiling brightly back at him.“How ya doin birdbrain? Feelin’ comfortable?”

“Fuck you,” he gurgled, blood running down his nose and into his mouth. The man laughed, a good hearty laugh that seemed to reverberate around the walls of the room as he dropped the Seraphim down back onto the ground, sending waves of pain shooting through his face. Placing a booted foot on the back of the man's head, as he ground his nose into the floor, making him cry out and try once more to crawl away from his captors.

“You see this, boy?” The man, taking his boot off his head, knelt down to eye level with the Seraphim, blood now coating his face and pooling on the floor. He brandished a long, silver handled knife and waved it in his face, just close enough he could feel the air whooshing around it. 

“Now I have a proposition for you boy. If you stop struggling and be cooperative, you might not die! But, you still might die anyway. I don’t really care!” He stood up, and the Seraphim had the feeling of his knee being pressed into the small of his back, right where his wings met. “Boys!” came the voice of the man behind him _. “It’s time to begin.”  _

It was like fire. Spreading through his body and up his wings. He could feel the blood running down his back as the knife cut through the tendons and muscles of his right wing. He squirmed, screamed, tried to flap his wings, but every movement, every breath sent pain through him. The knife dug deeper into his flesh, causing his vision to go white as the pain swamped through him. He stopped moving only to shudder violently and let out small whimpers as the wing was completely severed from his body. A gruesome ripping sound filled his ears as he felt the weight lift from his back. Tears rolled down his face and mixed with the blood on the floor, making the large pool even larger. 

“Awww…” He heard the man's voice say, as if he was far away from him “Did we break you little bird? You still have one more to go so get ready!” Again he felt the knife bite into his shoulder blade, and he screamed louder than he thought he have screamed.

“PLEASE! PLEASE, STOP! I DID NOTHING TO YOU! WHY ARE DOING THIS!? STOP, STOP PLEASE!” He begged and begged but his pleas fell on deaf ears. If anything it seemed to make the crazed man happier as he goaded him on.

“Come on.. Scream little bird… I  can’t wait to mount these beautiful wings on my wall!” 

Soon his screams turned into wracked sobs, and those turned into panicked whispers “Please…please… please… stop… stop...” the only feeling he knew was pain, and the only thing he could think of was asking them to stop. With another sickening rip and one final shudder, his left wing was severed from his body. Just as quickly as they appeared, the men left, leaving the now wingless Seraphim to bleed out on the ground, still muttering to himself, “No… no… stop… stop… please...” The blood was pooling around him, soaking through his shirt and dripping onto the floor beneath him. He curled and uncurled his fingers, trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare, trying to make the pain stop.  _ They are gone. They are gone, they are gone.  _ He thought frantically.  _ My wings are gone, I’m going to die alone in this place. They took my wings, they took my wings, they took my wings… THEY TOOK MY WINGS.  _ His eyes closed as the sound of the blood dipping got fainter and fainter, and when the darkness came to take his mind, he hoped he would never wake back up. 


End file.
